


The Boy Who Cried Kira

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note, The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fractured Fairy Tale, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Parody, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy Who Cried Wolf... as told by Light Yagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Cried Kira

There once was a boy called L who lived with his butler and a bunch of orphan children in Winchester England. The boy’s butler trained him to be the greatest detective in the world. 

But L was too easily bored and found it very tiresome to work on cases everyday with only a loud-mouthed blond and a sheep for company. So he’d find ways to amuse himself, climbing on furniture, staying up all night, eating a shit-ton of candy, but nothing really kept him amused for very long. Then he hit upon a brilliant idea. He got on his computer and hijacked the TV signal and started shouting “KIRA! KIRA! KIIIIIIIRAAAAAA!” 

One of the policemen heard him and got all the other police together and armed with tasers and guns and fake I.D.s they ran about the Kanto region to chase Kira away and save the prison inmates. Of course when they got there, they merely found L perched high on his chair, laughing, and no evidence of Kira. They were very annoyed with him.

For a while life went on again as normal, and people forgot about the incident. L managed to behave himself whenever he worked with the police. Until one day, he got really bored again. He picked up some sticks, and running through where the detectives were working, he started hitting the sticks together, and shouting: “Kira! Kira! KIIIRA! KIIIIRAAAA! KIIIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAA!”

Sure enough, somebody in the police heard and before long the men all come running armed with their tasers and guns and fake I.D.s, ready to chase away the big bad Kira, and save their prisoners and the poor detective boy. Imagine their consternation when they arrived at the hotel lobby to again find no evidence of Kira and L sitting on a comfy chair, laughing uncontrollably.

For a few days people in the police went around moaning about L and his tricks, but before long things settled down again, and life resumed its normal uneventful course, and L had to do his job every now and then. He decided he should behave himself because he really did want to catch Kira.

Then, one afternoon when L was chatting with his sheep and other orphans he noticed some of them were getting nervous, shouting at him to get out of there. L didn’t know what was the cause of this strange behavior—on the webcam his sheep were running all over and making an ever louder racket. He got worried and decided to climb the tallest chair so he could see what was going on. He balanced on the sturdy back of his cushy chair and looked around, what he saw almost made him fall off of his chair. There was a tall, handsome Kira, killing criminals and threatening his sheep. For a few seconds L was speechless. Then he started shouting: “Kiiira! Kiiiiiira! KIIIIIIIIRAAAAA!”

At the police station the Chief heard the shouting. “Oh no, not that L again”, he said, shaking his head. “What’s going on?” inquired another officer. “It’s that L again, he just can’t help himself”.

“That boy needs to be the center of attention all the time”, said another. “Wait till Watari hears about this,” added yet another. Nobody believed that this time there really was a Kira, and nobody got their guns and tasers and fake I.D.s and nobody came to L’s aid. It wasn’t until very much later that afternoon, that the boy sent to take over detective work from L found the dead criminals all over the world and L tied up in his bed, whimpering as he was ravished by the Kira. 

The End.


End file.
